vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114194-9-20-morning-coffee-the-groggy-edition
Content ---- ---- Yeah, I wish I had days off where I could do nothing but play MMOs again. Sadly, there aren't many days I have like that anymore. When people know you're going to be gaming all day, they figure you're "free" and "not doing anything". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This has made my day. Thank you! | |} ---- ---- ---- But it's not always a given for everyone to start or finish their academic careers later on. In most cases it's easier to immediately start College/Uni when you can. But as you said, requires you to have an idea what you want to do. | |} ---- I've always reminded myself what a lucky man I am. I went to a high school that really valued giving kids a lot of elective coursework so you could get an idea of what you wanted to do. I was drafting in AutoCAD my freshman year of high school and knew architecture is what I wanted to do with my life. I went straight through college with that one major and never looked back. I'd probably be certified now if it hadn't been for the economic crash. Unfortunately, it's not work keeping me offline, it's my social responsibilities. Went to a birthday party last night. Today, my wife is staying home since she's feeling sick, therefore she's my top priority. She wants to play D3, so that's what we're going to do right now. Hopefully, later, she'll want to play with me in Wildstar on one of our alt pairs (she plays Parthenia and Hadiya on Evindra Exile side, so a couple of you have met her). She's very shy online because she feels like she can't talk if she doesn't know what she's talking about. So she doesn't know my guildies as well as I do. I'm hoping that the more we play, the more comfortable she'll be. It took her years to feel more sociable in WoW. Either way, I'll be on sometime no later than the afternoon. Straight up, I'm taking a LONG time today for myself no matter what. I want to play Wildstar, the weekend's mine as well, and I'm damn well going to play it. Probably going to run some vet adventures or RP if I'm not leveling with the wife. I'm already sad I'm not playing. :( I want to be learning my new tanking LAS. | |} ---- I know for a fact I was clueless but in the end I don't view it as a waste. Education is never bad. And in the end I had acquired the self discipline not to waste further time on something I didn't want and I was in a better position to pursue something I liked! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If only more RL people understand that for us who take the time to play this game is actually a relaxation tool for us, I think they would leave us alone more often! Now that I have been promoted in my nursing career, I haven't been able to log on as much during the week, so when weekend comes, it's shut the doors and putting up sign "Do Not Disturb or you will be Stunned". I have been known to use my PTO for 3 day weekends and week off just to play my game. To me, that's no different than others taking time off to go fishing or play golf. It's whatever works for the individual that gives that relaxation feeling. And Vic, you are such a good husband! Way to support your wife! What server are most of ya'll on? Cause once I transferred to Pergo, I became like a foreign immigrant. Guildless,and without hardly any friends. QQ I'm so damn lonely | |} ---- Most of the folks in this thread have characters on Evindra. If you're going to transfer from the PvP servers to PvE, you'll want to make sure you do it before megaservers, because you're not going to be able to afterward. And, keep in mind that PvP->PvE transfers are kinda screwy, so you'll have to transfer to Stormtalon first, then wait a week, and then transfer to whichever server you actually want to play on. | |} ---- I'm doing my best. We're playing Diablo 3 right now. Makes the wife happy, but we'll be in Wildstar as soon as we're done here! :D So we will get to play together in WS! She loves housing, but our mutual OCD in games means we level slowly, especially together. And yeah, I live on Evindra, running the guild called . Let me know if you're coming so we can throw you an invite! | |} ---- Honestly though, if you're going to play games with your significant other, being able to slow yourself down and wait for them is critically important both to your enjoyment of the game and for your relationship. I applaud you and your wife for doing this for each other. | |} ---- This is why it helps to be an AI. I can send adventurers to their deaths, calculate new combat algorithms for my guards, solve error 80, watch Treysane striking more Pell with her Blademother's love, lure treasure hunters into an annihilator's defense zone, troll Chua by telling them false locations of Eldan graviton guns (totally was an error 103) all in the time it takes you to run your errands. I must admit, I'm glad you all are here. Nexus has been rather boring for the past 1000 or so standard years. Still watching Pell-Treysane interactions never gets old. | |} ---- Yeah, I wasn't the fastest leveler before, and now I'm REALLY slogging it when we're together. Gotta clear both our paths, all quests, etc. In Wildstar current news, she went to get her hair cut, I made Donne into an Aurin Esper/Scientist (he's going to be a little out of the box for an Aurin), and he'll host and pilot the skyfortress! Just gotta get him up there in levels. | |} ---- ---- I actually just made an Aurin. He's going to be our computer expert and the pilot for the sky fortress. so he should be a little out of the box for an Aurin. | |} ---- ----